Federal Bureau of Investigation
The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the domestic intelligence and security service of the United States, which simultaneously serves as the nation's prime Federal law enforcement organization. Operating under the jurisdiction of the U.S. Department of Justice. FBI has jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. F.B.I. in the real world Director Christopher A. Wray is the eight and current Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Wray was confirmed by the Senate on August 1, 2017. He was sworn in on August 2, 2017. Organizational structure The FBI is organized into functional branches and the Office of the Director, which contains most administrative offices. Four of the branches report to the deputy director while two report to the associate director. The functions branches of the FBI are: * FBI Intelligence Branch * FBI National Security Branch * FBI Criminal, Cyber, Response, and Services Branch * FBI Science and Technology Branch * FBI Information and Technology Branch * FBI Human Resources Branch The Office of the Director serves as the central administrative organ of the FBI. The office is managed by the FBI associate director, who also oversees the operations of both the Information and Technology and Human Resources Branches. *Office of the Director **Immediate Office of the Director **Office of the Deputy Director **Office of the Associate Director **Office of Congressional Affairs **Office of Equal Employment Opportunity Affairs **Office of the General Counsel **Office of Integrity and Compliance **Office of the Ombudsman **Office of Professional Responsibility **Office of Public Affairs **Inspection Division **Facilities and Logistics Services Division **Finance Division **Records Management Division **Resource Planning Office **Security Division Infrastructure The FBI is headquartered at the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington, D.C., with 56 field offices in major cities across the United States. The FBI also maintains over 400 resident agencies across the United States in smaller cities and counties, as well as legal attachés at United States embassies and consulates around the world. Many specialized FBI functions are located at facilities in Quantico, Virginia, as well as the FBI Academy. Personnel As of December 31, 2009, the FBI had a total of 33,852 employees. That includes 13,412 special agents and 20,420 support professionals, such as intelligence analysts, language specialists, scientists, information technology specialists, and other professionals. F.B.I. in the Major Crimes Universe * Fritz Howard (Jon Tenney) was a special agent for the FBI and the liaison officer to the LAPD (The Closer and Major Crimes Seasons 1 and 2). Upon his retirement from the bureau's Organized and Serial Crimes Unit after 27 years of service, he is recruited to head the Los Angeles Police Department's Special Operations Bureau, and assumes the rank of Deputy Chief (Major Crimes Season 3 episode "Sweet Revenge" onward). * Morris (D.B. Sweeney) is a special agent in the FBI. It appears as he has taken over Special Agent Howard's liaison duties after his retirement. * Liz Soto (Annie Wersching) is a special agent in the FBI. She works primarily in Washington D.C. in the Counter Terrorism office. Category:Organizations Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation